warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sagestep
Sagestep was a pale gray-and-white tom with baby blue eyes. Descriptions Appearance :Sagestep is a lithe, stocky, snow-white tom. His pelt is very soft and silky to the touch, and has a shiny appearance. On his snow-white pelt, he has brilliant silver patches that really stand out on his pelt. His thick pelt is short, great in the Summer, and ok in the Winter because of its thickness. Sagestep hardly needs to clean his pelt because of its shortness, but he does it often anyway because he doesn't want to be filthy or considered lazy. :Sagestep has a stocky, muscular build. His legs and body is long. His body is slim while his legs are muscular and strong, making him great at battling. His bones are thicker and strong, and very hard to break. Sagestep's eyes really stand out on his pelt, because they're a pretty, baby-blue color. His eyes are clear, indicating that he's not blind. Sagestep has a pale pink nose, and soft, pale pink paw-pads. His whisker are long and white, helping him sense objects around him, :Sagestep has sharp, white teeth, kept very clean and healthy. They are a great weapon in battle, causing great damage and pain to others. His claws are long and sharp, also a deadly weapon in battle. His skin is tough, making it harder for Sagestep to get scratches and wounds. Sagestep has a perfect amount of calcium in his body, so his bone structure and teeth are strong. Personality : Sagestep is very energetic and free, often voicing his opinion. Sagestep likes to get into conversations and listen, always ready to step up to the challenge. He's a very social cat who runs about doing duties. He uses his energy wisely, quickly doing tasks with ease whenever wanted. Sagestep always offers solutions to problems. : Sagestep is a very loyal cat, to both his Clan and friends, but not much to his family since they never interacted with him. He has great hopes for SummerClan, and believes it will excel over all the other Clans. Sagestep always stands his ground, whether in a battle or in an argument, since he often voices his opinion. No matter how much danger his Clan or Friends are in, Sagestep will always stand up for them. : He is also an obiedient and respectful warrior, listening to what he is told to do unless he strongly thinks otherwise. Sagestep knows and uses his manners to others, unless they really irritate him. He does tasks quickly and with ease, often to please his Clan. Sagestep would never betray his friend or Clan, even if it risks his own life. It is quite rare for Sagestep to get into fights unless others are insulting him, his Clan, or his friends. : Skills and Abilities :Sagestep is talented at battling, being a strong cat. His body is slim, but his legs are muscular and strong, made for fighting and protecting himself, friends, and Clan. He practices often, having two apprentices to train, and he teaches them well. Shiftkey shows no fear in battle, and is a very intimidating opponent. His claws are sharp, piercing skin with ease. His teeth are the same, healthy and sharp, making him a great fighter. :Sagestep is also a graceful runner and climber. His strong legs give him bursts of speed when running, and help him leap from branch to branch. Sagestep's stamina and speed are high, helping him run long and fast. His sharp claws make it easy for him to pierce the bark on trees or tree-branches to get a grip when climbing. :Sagestep is also a good leader, being wise and always voicing his opinions. He uses his head, and isn't one to jump right into a battle. He inspires others, and others inspire him. Sagestep's loyalty also makes him a good leader, because he would never turn on a friend. Life Roleplay : Shiftkit is born in SummerClan to Cinnamonflame and Jadewhisper with his siblings, Jewelkit and Spicekit. : He is first seen fighting to get to his mother's stomach as soon as he is born. Silentspark says that he his a little warrior and that he is the strongest of the litter. While he is getting his milk, he hears an evil laugh in his head. Jewelkit fusses a bit with him, but he just shrugs it off and continues to feed. He continues to hear the voice in his head, though. : When Rowanstar calls a Clan meeting, he goes over to join her even though he is only one sunrise old, and cannot catch prey. Rowanstar talks about missing kits, and Shiftkit figures out that there's a reason why Suntail must have no kits and milk, because some kits are gone. He cries out that the Clan needs to get the kits back, referring to WinterClan as StinkClan, or StinkyClan. : When Rowanstar calls the Clan to a meeting at the fresh-kill pile, he pushes his way to the front. Rowanstar asks the Clan what happens in three sunrises from that time, and he says the battle with StinkClan. Rowanstar chuckles at him, and tells him that he will make a great warrior one day. Gentlekit says that she wants to attend the all-warrior border patrol, and Shiftkit agrees with her, saying that he wanted to meet the missing kits. Rowanstar tells the kits to keep the elders safe in camp, and they accept. : Later on, Silentspark asks Rowanstar if she could borrow Shiftkit to help her collect herbs, since all the warriors and apprentices would be out. Rowanstar says that Shiftkit is already becoming an asset to the Clan, and that he is all Silentspark's for now. Silentspark warns Shiftkit that the walk may be long and long and tiring, since he's a kit, but he says that he can make it because he is strong, and that he can go to WinterClan and back. On the way to collect herbs, Shiftkit asks Silentspark where exactly they are going, and thinks to himself that he hopes it isn't too far so he doesn't seem weak. : Shiftkit goes to fetch Goosekit, Cedarkit and Bluekit in WinterClan during the battle. Luckily, he finds them just outside the border, right next to a dead she-cat. Shiftkit introduces himself, and asks who the white she-cat was. When Cedarkit told him that the dead cat had saved his and Bluekit's life, Shiftkit apologized for her loss, and told them to go home, and he led them back to camp. : He is later seen for his apprentice ceremony, becoming known as Shiftpaw, having Rowanstar as his mentor. Thunderpaw tells him that he is so lucky that he got the Clan leader for a mentor, and he says that Rowanstar must really like him. He notices his mentor call the Clan together, and he goes to sit, being the first cat there. : Later, when Rowanstar is going to see Brightdrop's kits, he tags along and notices Cedarpaw there too. He grew a disliking towards the tom for being the cause of many SummerClan deaths. Shiftpaw snorts and calls him Cedarn00b, only to be called a dog in return. Shiftpaw calls Cedarpaw Nubtail, because of the tom's tail, and pads along, continuing the argument with the mottled tom. : Shiftkey is made into a warrior known as Shiftkey. His inner soul is possessed by Shock, who has returned to avenge himself and get revenge on SummerClan. Shock takes over fully one day, causing Shiftkey to float in the air and attack. Rowanstar aids her Clan, and fought the attacker alone, saying she had lives to fall back on and her warriors didn't. However, this turns out in the worst way possible when Shock overpowers Rowanstar and she gets hurled so hard onto a rock, her head splits open and she suffers from brain damage. Rowanstar loses all her lives, and Shiftkey gets angered because that was his mentor and one of his best friends. He fights Shock within him and takes control of his bpdy, sending Shock back to where he belonged for good. : Shiftkey noticed Pikepelt, and thought she needed a paw to find some herbs. He follows her to the outskirts of SummerClan and asks her if she needed help. : He later goes on a patrol with Rainingflame to check on how the snow's melting. It was melting quickly, and there was only a few piles of snow. He returns to camp and then goes on a patrol with Rainingflame again, assigned by Magpiestep. They patrol by AutumnClan, hearing screeches from arguing cats. The patrol returns, reporting to Magpiestep. : Burningpaw, Shiftkey's new apprentice, is hit by a car. Shiftkey is saddened, but is happy that she lived. He congratulates Magpiestep on becoming leader, though he misses Cricketstar, though he didn't know him much. He decides that he can't train Burningpaw for awhile until she's healed. Lineage : Relationships : Quotes : Trivia *He mentored many cats throughout his lifetime. **Sagestep was disappointed that he never became deputy. His expectations were too high. Images Life Character Pixels Category:Toms